A pantograph is an instrument for the copying of alphanumerics, pictures, and graphic representations at a desired scale. With a pantograph, a point is constrained to copy the path traced by another point based on the geometry of a parallelogram. A traditional pantograph includes bars pivotally linked together to form the parallelogram with pivotal corners, a stylus at one of the corners for tracing the outline of the object to be copied (a template) and a tool for making a scaled copy of the object on a workpiece. The tool normally is in one of the bars of the parallelogram and the stylus is in a separate bar constrained t o stay parallel to the bar with the tool. The traditional pantograph operates with a horizontal axis of rotation for lifting the tool from the workpiece. Typically, the horizontal axis of rotation through a yoke assembly is separate from the bars that make up the parallelogram and opposite a main pivot point. A main bar pivots up and away from the base by the yoke assembly.
Some hobby and craft applications require precision copying and control as well as consistency and traditional hand-held tools have not sufficed. Furthermore, while traditional pantographs have been available for such use, these have been relatively expensive and limited in application. For example, some pantographs are designed for engraving from character sets only. For increasing precision and versatility, computerized controlled pantographs have been developed but these are not practically available to the hobbyist due to their cost, complexity, etc.
There is therefore a need for a pantograph that permits substantially precise copying and control for consistency and reproducibility. There is further a need for a pantograph that will accept various tools, some of which may already be on hand by the hobbyist. There is further a need for a pantograph that can copy from a wide range of templates, not just character sets. Additionally, there is a need for a pantograph of simple construction such that its cost is not prohibitive to the hobbyist. There is a further need for a pantograph for the engraving or other marking of characters, designs, figures or other artwork into almost any medium. There is a still further need for a pantograph that is versatile with a variety of applications. An additional need exists for a pantograph that is relatively compact and hardy. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.